russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Viva-TV introduces another new shows this month on IBC in October
September 24, 2012 Viva-TV as the Home of the Stars relaunches eight star new programs offering different kinds of entertainment for its viewers: two new sports programs, new soap opera teleserye, new reality show, new Philippine game shows, new talent search and two new hit Korean drama that complete with new homegrown programming, according to chairman and CEO is Vic Del Rosario. The word is in IBC-13’s programming mix, 30 percent will be devoted to children's programming, 50 percent to news and public affairs, 60 percent to entertainment and 30 percent to sports as part of the network’s aggressive programming in the market to the battle for network ratings leadership. THE PBA: Viva Sports has the PBA 2013 Season will once again kicks off in spectacular fashion today at Smart Araneta Coliseum on September 30, 2012 as usual, Filipino basketball fans can expect yet another thrilling season as the league’s 10 teams battle for supremacy, with the opening ceremonies airing live at 4 p.m., hopes to attract more fans with this season’s exciting line up of teams and player by attending live games or watching them at home. The league returns from a season marked by box-office receipts and high viewership ratings; topped with live guest performances during the halftime on Sunday, more sponsors now line up for advertising spots. For the schedule of the PBA's television franchise to proposed that games be held four times a week, with just one game to be held every Wednesday and Friday (6:30 p.m.), the provincial game on Saturdays (6 p.m.) and the 4.5 hour double-headers of two games on Sundays (3:30 p.m.) to bring the best of Philippine basketball to Filipino people. FOR THE WORLD OPEN 10-BALL FANS: Sensational sports for viewers with an action packed line-up aspiring Efren Bata Reyes will get a billiard of the new offering of Viva-TV. Filipinos just can't get enough of billiard and with good reason. It is in billiard that Filipinos are the pool player for Viva Sports we produced new world-class billiards, here's the good news for all billiards on IBC-13: The World Open 10-Ball Championship which air every Saturday at 2:30 to 4 p.m., respectively. ESPN will also air the matches live in other countries. The World Open 10-Ball Championship featured the top 128 players from 44 countries that include China, Chinese Taipei, Germany, United States, Great Britain and the Philippines. ROMANCE TOWN'' IN AFTERNOON': New afternoon Korean drama on IBC are ''Romance Town, a romantic-drama revolves around the girl named Soon-Geum. Both her mother and grandmother worked as a housemaid and ended up working as a housemaid too, but one day she wins the lottery. Every weekdays at 2:30 p.m., starring stars Sung Yu Ri, Jung Gyu Woon, Kim Min-joon, Min Hyo-rin and Lee Jae-yong. '''MEET ''2NE1 TV: A newest first Korean reality series is now in the Philippines dubbed in Filipino meet 2NE1 TV. Every Tuesday night last September 25 at 10 p.m. on IBC, to assist in the group's debut promotions with the K-Pop girl group of 2NE1 are CL (singer), Park Bom, Dara Park and Minzy. JOIN ''5 GIRLS AND DADDY: Another successful of new Viva soap opera as the new star-studded teleserye offering for the families called ''5 Girls and Daddy which premieres on October 8 airs on weeknights at 9:30 p.m., right after Esperanza on IBC-13. Starring new popular Filipino actor AJ Muhlach as the dad of Alfedo Legaspi with the child star Ella Cruz as Anna, Janella Salvador as Kiray , Abby Bautita as Blanca, Xyriel Manabat as Momay and mother drama Judy Ann Santos as Carma Legaspi along with new superstar princess Nadine Lustre as Grace Moronel, is directed by Jeffrey Jeturian with a different show as a follow-up to their soap operas. NEW PRIME ''I NEED ROMANCE: From the most watched primetime Korean drama in the country like ''Dream High, Can You Hear My Heart, City Hunter, King 2 Hearts, The Return of Iljimae and Prosecutor Princess. Now, Viva-TV presents another primetime Korean drama series on IBC for the first time in fans of the genre. I Need Romance, a romantic-comedy involves with funny, romantic, and just a little racy. Follows the Sex and the City-like adventures of three thirtysomething best friends looking for love in modern-day Seoul, this primetime Koreanovela is expected to entertain Pinoy viewers weeknights at 11 p.m. Starring Jo Yeo-jeong, Kim Jeong-hoon, Choi Yeo-jin Choi Song-hyun and Choi Jin-hyuk. WANT TO ''BORN TO BE A STAR: New talent search program called ''Born to be a Star with certified young singing champion Anja Aguilar as host. It's like any other talent show like Little Big Star with other singing competitons, this one adds some special featires. After the contestants are chosen, Viva will transform them into real stars, complete with makeover, costumes and even back-up singers and dancers. The show premieres on September 30 from Sunday at 8 to 9 p.m., right after the PBA games. When they perform their numbers, they will indeed be stars for a night. There will be a grand finals at the end of the year where the top prize will be-P 1 million, of course is another import from United States that is expected to click with local with local viewers because it is a launching pad for new performing talents. The prize is a talent management contract with Viva Artist Agency. WATCH 1 VS. 100: New actor AJ Muhlach, who is also host Sabi Mo Nanay, will host the new game show 1 vs. 100. Another new franchised of Endemol airs on Saturday at 4:30 p.m., is the latest addition to Viva-TV's phenomenal game shows which premieres on September 29. These new shows are just the start of a new and revitalized programming offered by Viva-TV as Home of the Stars. 'Themes' *Brighten Up - Freeplay Music *Clear - Freeplay Music